Kids World's Adventures of A Dennis The Menace Christmas
Kids World's Adventures of A Dennis The Menace Christmas is an all-new Kids World's Adventures christmas movie by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. It appeared on YouTube. Plot Dennis tries to inject his grinchy neighbor Mr. Wilson with the holiday spirit, causing his usual array of damage. The Angel of Christmas Past, Present, and Future steps in to help save Christmas for the Mitchell and Wilson families. The Angel takes Mr. Wilson to his childhood home in the 1950s, where he runs to his bathtub to put his neighbor's model boats that he thinks are in the wrong place, when the nozzle breaks and floods the room. The angel then takes him back to the present, and sees Dennis's parents with not enough money for presents and realizes he has to stop. The angel then takes him to the future, where it's bleak and the atmosphere requires SPF 800 sunscreen because of global warming since 2019. His house is abandoned, and Dennis hates Christmas and repeats what Mr. Wilson said to him, to other kids. Dennis is now old, lonely and doesn't have any kids. Mr. Wilson then wakes up to the present and spreads his Christmas joy around his neighborhood. Dennis wakes up the next morning with a tree loaded with gifts. Mr. Wilson helps Dennis's parents with finances and talks to Dennis and cheers him up with holiday joy. Mr. Wilson and his wife have a big Christmas tree in their living room, and his childhood fishing pole was brought online. Dennis races with the other kids on his new bicycle and wins. The film ends with the angel sitting on a roof popping back to the north pole and the kids riding their bikes, and Dennis accidentally crashes into Mr. Wilson. Trivia * Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Genie, Sebastian, Baloo, King Louie, Fu Dog, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Aladdin, Abu, Iago, Carpet, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Jiminy Cricket, Kronk, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Pterano, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Crysta, Batty Koda, Jack Skellington, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Chanticleer, Thomas the tank engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Duck, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Princess Irene, Turnip and Curdie, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Robin Hood, Little John, Devon and Cornwall, Mushu, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Terk, Tantor, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, The Flying Dutchman, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Iago, Genie, Sebastian, Jesse, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Celebi, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Kronk, Fu Dog, Roger Rabbit, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Barney the Dinosaur and the gang, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Jake Sully, Neytiri, Crysta, Batty Koda, Chanticleer, Charlie, Itchy, Jack Skellington, Kids World's Adventures Team, and the characters will guest star in this movie. Gallery cmdennis02.jpg cmdennis03.jpg cmdennis04.jpg cmdennis05.jpg cmdennis06.jpg cmdennis07.jpg cmdennis08.jpg cmdennis09.jpg cmdennis10.jpg cmdennis11.jpg cmdennis13.jpg cmdennis14.jpg cmdennis15.jpg cmdennis16.jpg cmdennis17.jpg cmdennis18.jpg cmdennis19.jpg cmdennis20.jpg cmdennis21.jpg cmdennis22.jpg cmdennis23.jpg cmdennis24.jpg cmdennis25.jpg cmdennis26.jpg cmdennis27.jpg cmdennis28.jpg cmdennis31.jpg cmdennis32.jpg cmdennis33.jpg cmdennis34.jpg cmdennis35.jpg cmdennis36.jpg cmdennis37.jpg cmdennis38.jpg cmdennis39.jpg cmdennis40.jpg cmdennis41.jpg cmdennis42.jpg cmdennis43.jpg cmdennis44.jpg cmdennis45.jpg cmdennis46.jpg cmdennis47.jpg cmdennis48.jpg cmdennis49.jpg cmdennis50.jpg Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Christmas Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Travel Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Musical Films Category:Spin-off films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Benny J. Ross Category:DeviantART Category:Animals and Kids films